Not this shit again
by ZombieSlayers
Summary: The Dexholders are partying and zombies crash the party and it just escalates from there. Title sucks so does the summary reviews appreciated
1. Chapter 1

_Hey I'm doing a new story its a side story set after "The Stranger" fanfic I wrote._

_Also I don't own Pokemon only My O.C's. _

_Now onto the story!_

Inside Platina Berlitz's mansion Jacob and the different regions Dexholders excluding the Unova's (they couldn't get there) were enjoying a party and socializing, except well Green (The guy version) and Silver but they were never all that social.

Why were they having this party? 'Why not' would be Platina's response to that question.

The majority of the party-goers were clustered around one of the Berlitz family's many giant screen TVs watching a battle between Sinnoh's Cynthia and Unova's Alder. The Dexholders were engrossed by the match and Cynthia was down to her Garchomp and Alder was down to his Volcarona everyone was glued they even had a betting pot for the winner.

All of a sudden the battle was interrupted a newsman appeared on screen everyone groaned in annoyance due to the interruption. "Attention citizens of the Sinnoh region" he said "A mysterious virus has been reported in the area those infected have been showing unprovoked and indiscriminate aggression towards uninfected individuals human and Pokemon alike and unnatural resilience to injury".

He then started tell the transmission vectors for the virus."The virus is transferred by bites and scratches it causes the victim to die and then somehow reanimate and they then attempt to pass the virus to others. Thankfully Pokemon do not reanimate but just die and stay dead." he paused listening to someone off screen.

"The Military has just contacted us." They have given me some important information here it is." Text appeared on the screen. 'The infected are slow and easy to avoid but can only be killed by blows that pierce the brain. This Virus has a 100% kill rate. Anyone still alive is encouraged to barricade there homes and await further instructions.'

The newscaster then spoke as the message was finished going across the screen. "Due to the highly infectious nature of the disease the entire region has been quarantined and allied regions will be sending in troops to attempt to rescue any survivors starting tomorrow."

Just as the man finished saying that a zombified man bit in to his neck splashing blood everywhere the man was screaming and the camera was knocked to the ground as more infected headed towards the doomed man. The television suddenly cut to static as the feed had been lost.

Everyone stood there horrified at what they had just witnessed. Well everyone except Jacob. "Fuck not this shit again" he said they all looked at him confused by the 'again' part of his statement.

"Well I've been to many different places and I have seen situations like this before" he explained. "Well we'd better get ready this is going to get really bad really quick." he stated calmly.

Jacob looked at a device mounted on his arm a Pip-Boy 3000 (from the Fallout universe) he pressed some buttons and a crap ton of wooden planks, nails, and hammers appeared. "Everyone start boarding up windows with those planks but everyone go in groups of 2 or 3, nobody goes anywhere alone." he instructed those present. Everyone paired off and hurried to complete the task.

Jacob then started to lock and barricade any and all doors to the outside except one 'just in case we have to leave' he thought. He then headed to the room they had been partying in.

To his surprise everyone was there waiting for him. "Is every window boarded up" he asked. They nodded. "Good" he replied. "What are we going to do we didn't bring any Pokemon, we can't defend ourselves." Yellow stated worried.

They had left their Pokemon at Oak's lab "Well at least their safe from all this" Red stated.

Jacob was fiddling with his Pip-Boy again then a mixture of firearms, knives, ammo, flashlights, Comm equipment, and body armor appeared.

"Everyone put on some armor and grab a radio and flashlight." he told them.

Everyone put the armor over their clothes for modesty and speed. "These clothes are very utilitarian" Ruby said.

Jacob started to organize the weapons. He called Dia, Pearl, Red, Green, Silver, Blue, Gold, and Sapphire over to him. "You guys are the only ones I've trained to use any guns." he stated Jacob then handed each of them a silencer equipped MA5B Assault Rifle (from Halo 1) "Set them to single fire and aim for the head." he told them.

He handed each of them a Trench Knife (A combat knife with a brass knuckle grip) "Stab through the eye." he told them.

He handed them 10 clips and a small pack of lose rounds each. He then held up his own Assault Rifle and showed them how to load the weapon and change mags.

He also handed them silenced M6D magnums "Halo 1 pistol" and ammo and showed them how to load them and change mags as well.

"Yellow, Ruby, Emerald Wally, Platina, Kris, and Kotone come here" he said They came over and he handed them each magnums, ammo, and a Trench Knife. He showed them how to load and change mags for the pistol also. "You guys don't go anywhere without at least one of them" he was pointing at the Assault Rifle wielding teens.

"Also those suits aren't bullet proof but they help protect against bites." "So don't shoot unless you have a clear shot." he told everyone. "We'll sleep shifts as well I'll take first watch." he added.

Suddenly the lights cut out and the whole house was plunged into darkness.

"Dammit" Jacob swore.

_I am always appreciating any and all reviews good or criticizing it helps keep me motivated._

_ZombieSlayers Signing out._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Pokemon just my O.C's._

"Dammit" Jacob swore. "Platina your parents have all this money and they didn't buy a frigging generator!" he added annoyed.

"No we have one." she shot back offended. "Apparently its not working." she added quietly.

"Guys those Assault Rifles have flashlights on them." Jacob said to them. A few dull clicks sounded and multiple thin beams cut through the darkness. The teens without the rifles had turned on their hand held flashlights.

"I need someone to watch my back while I work on fixing that generator." Jacob said "Any volunteers" he added

Green stepped forward "I'll go with you" he said.

"Great, your the best shot out everyone excluding me." Jacob said.

Jacob looked at the Pip-Boy again and suddenly a set of (Fallout New Vegas) Enclave Remnants Power Armor appeared.

Green frowned when he saw this. "You know that your going to make a lot of noise moving around in that armor."he said to the other teen.

"If this was a normal suit of power armor you'd be absolutely right." Jacob replied.

"however this particular set armor has noise dampening equipment all over it." he explained.

"Hey why don't we have that armor on instead? You look like you'd be perfectly safe inside their." Pearl said.

"Well for starters you need special training to wear this and I only have this one of these modified suits." He explained

"Anyway, if I get dog piled by enough zombies they'll find some way to breach the suit." Jacob added.

"Alright ready to go Green?" Jacob asked.

Green pulled back the charging lever on the AR and nodded.

"Be careful Green" Blue said. "Yeah, stay safe you two" Red added.

With that the two male teens left. As they were heading towards the generator in the basement Jacob spoke up. "I think you have a romantic admirer Green." "Who? Blue?" Green asked. Jacob nodded.

"Not really, she just flirts with me." Green said.

"You sure about that? Because her eyes screamed 'Don't die I can't live without you'" Jacob teased.

The boys arrived at the door to the basement and Jacob slowly opened the door.

"Keep your head on a swivel Green" Jacob said quietly.

The duo stopped in front of a rather large machine and Jacob knelt to examine it.

"Green watch the entrance while I do this" Green nodded and headed towards the door. Jacob flipped on a flashlight and saw one wire was frayed. He fixed it quickly and the lights turned on banishing the dark.

Jacob smiled. Suddenly a loud voice cried out "Jacob give me a hand"

Jacob rushed up the stairs and saw Green on the floor attempting to hold back a groaning zombie that was on top of him.

Jacob quickly drew his sidearm and killed the zombie a second time.

He helped Green to his feet and asked. "Did it bite you?" "No" Green replied.

"How did it get in here." he questioned. Green pointed a finger up and Jacob saw a gaping hole in the ceiling. "We need to get back to the others" Jacob said

As they were heading back they heard a loud shriek "Someone help."

The teens rushed to the window "Oh my God that's Rebecca" Jacob said.


	3. Chapter 3

_I don't own Pokemon just my O.C.s _

"That's Rebecca" Jacob said "I have to help her" he added.

"Green take this" Jacob said as he handed him a small metal object. "It's a clicker" he said "one click if see you a zombie sorta faraway, and two if they're pretty close okay."

Jacob then sprinted towards the door and opened it quickly. As he was running towards Rebecca he saw she was being pursued by about a dozen zombies. He pulled her away from the zombies. He then drew his sidearm and calmly shot each zombie in the head. He then let go of her hand. He then started to reload.

As Jacob was reloading his weapon he saw that Rebecca was running away from him. Jacob grunted in annoyance and raced after her. Grabbing her arm he pulled Rebecca to a stop.

"Seriously, I get chased by Zombies and a Robot kills them and chases me instead" Rebecca said half shocked and half annoyed. "What's next aliens land and steal my Cheetos" she added.

Jacob laughed and said "Rebecca it's me Jacob." "What? But you didn't look like this when all your skin was burned off." she said confused. "Its just a set of armor." he replied.

He removed his helmet and flashed a smile her way. Once Rebecca saw his face she relaxed. Then as Jacob hears a click from Green's clicker. He puts his helmet on and looks at Rebecca. "Come inside it's not safe out here." Green opens the door came back. They then head to the party room and stop at the door when Jacob finds it locked. "Hey open up, we fixed the Generators and we ain't zombies." Jacob said.

The door opens and the trio see the other teens all pointing their weapons at them. "You can never be too careful" Red said. They lower their weapons and the trio enters.

"Hey, Jacob where did you find Rebecca" Blue asked confused.

"Oh, she was having a midnight stroll when I got her." he answered. "Midnight stroll?" Blue said confused.

"Nah I'm screwing with ya she was being chased by zombies and I rescued her." he said. "B-but she called me a robot" he said.

Pretending to cry he walked over to Red. He proceeded to lift him up in a bear hug turning the teen's face blue. He then let go and chuckled "I feel better thanks for the hug Red." Everyone present sweat-dropped at Jacob's display of his weird sense of humor. Well everyone, except Red who was still attempting to recover breath after Jacob's 'hug'.

"Okay problem solved go to sleep we'll need the rest." Jacob said. The teens shrugged their shoulders and crawled in to sleeping bags they had found in a closet.

The following morning...

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey" Jacob shouted.

The teens all groaned and got up. "Hey I don't remember anyone changing watches Jacob" Rebecca said "You all needed rest" Jacob replied

"Gather your things we are heading out in five minutes" Jacob said.

"How? All the roads are probably full of wrecked cars" Yellow said. "And its too dangerous to go on foot" Green added.

"We're flying out" Jacob responded. "My Pelican is going to appear right out front. However, it'll take a few minutes to get here because its so large." he added.

"Well at least it's clear of zombies outside" Wally said while he look out a partially boarded window.

Just as he said that 1000s of zombies appeared over the horizon.

"You just had to open mouth didn't ya" Jacob said.

Author's note

A Pelican is the human Drop-ship in Halo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick explanation of character's: Jacob is from a previous fic that is going to get rewrote. **

**He is a Cyborg who goes to different universes to fix issues. Jill is a former member of Team Unity, which was a alliance of all the evil teams put together.**

I don't own Pokemon!

Everyone watched the oncoming horde of death. Jacob started issuing orders "Red, Green,Gold, and Silver start pushing furniture against the doors." He then turned to Platina and said "Is there an upstairs balcony?"

"Yes, but why is this relevant?" she replied.

"That's our escape route" he stated. He looked at his Pip-boy and pressed some buttons. "Donovan, change of plan. I need you to meet us on the balcony"

"Roger that, I'll radio when I get through the portal over and out." Donovan's scratchy voice echoed through the Pip-boy's speakers.

"Who's Donovan?" Jill inquired.

"He's my A.I. Pilot." Jacob responded.

"Jacob... What's an 'A.I.'" Jill asked confused.

"He's an Artificial Intelligence." Jacob replied nonchalantly.

"Platina show me where that balcony is" Jacob said

As Jacob arrived on the balcony he saw the horde was getting closer.

"Sorry I'll fix this later" Jacob said to Platinum as he ripped the white marble safety rail free from the balcony's also marble floor.

"I need to clear my lines of fire he explained" To the slightly irritated girl.

"Green get up here" Jacob said into his radio as Platinum was walking away.

"Okay" Green replied.

Moments later the 16 year old appeared at the doorway to the balcony.

"What did you need" Green said to Jacob.

"What is the heaviest amount of weight you can carry continuously without being slowed down." Jacob asked ignoring Green's question.

"50 or 60 pounds easy" was Green's terse answer.

"Then your getting the big gun" was Jacob's puzzling response.

Jacob looked at his Pip-boy touched a few buttons and Two very strange weapons appeared on the ground.

"What is that" Green said pointing to the gun with large tubes filled with green plasma.

"That is the BFG 10000!" Jacob said dramatically.

Then Jacob helped Green put on the power-pack.

"This thing is heavy as hell" Green grunted as he was holding the big gun.

"How do use this thing" Green asked Jacob.

Tap that button Jacob said.

Green shrugged his shoulders... or he tried to any way as he pressed a button on the top of the gun. A computerized voice said "Weapon self destruct in 3...2...1" "Oh shit" Green yelled as he closed his eyes terrified.

**Author's note: The BFG 10K is a weapon mod in the older doom games like DOOM and DOOM II** **it fires large exploding balls of plasma that can one hit all but two of the games' enemies this however fires very quickly unlike the BFG 9000 which is more powerful but not automatic but it is not a mod. It also burn through ammo really quickly hence the reason for a power-pack I added for Green to wear. I never found out if these weapons were heavy but they probably weigh a ton.**

**Also if you like this story review if you have criticism for me review too. I'll be more motivated to update quicker if I know people are actually reading this fic.**

**Alright ZombieSlayers out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own Pokemon... but I own a copy of Pokemon. WOOHOO!**

"Hahahahaha" Jacob said as he saw Green's reaction.

"I guess that's the only way to get a reaction out of you Green." Jacob added.

"You bastard that was NOT funny" Green yelled.

Blue came up the stairs as Green said this.

"What is going on up here." Blue said to Jacob

"He pulled the worst prank ever." Green said before Jacob could respond.

"Uhhh guys the Zombies are getting closer." Blue said afraid.

Green and Jacob turned towards the front yard and saw the closest zombie was 30 feet from the door.

Jacob quickly grabbed the Stanchion Rifle and turned it on. It chirped twice indicating a full charge.

Jacob then quickly put a round threw the zombie. But, this was no ordinary rifle it was magnetic accelerator so the bullet traveled 4/10 the speed of light. As a result the round not only killed the zombie but tore it apart and it then buried itself in the ground creating a large crater.

"Green what the hell are you waiting for?" Jacob said.

"How do you use this thing?" Green quickly shot back.

"Just pull the trigger and wave the damn thing around, it's a doomsday cannon not fucking fighter-jet" Jacob said as he blew apart 20 zombies that were standing one behind the other.

Green then proceeded to do just that. The two teens quickly took down hundreds of zombies in a few short minutes.

Jacob shot his 20th bullet erasing another column of zombies. Suddenly Donovan's voice came through Jacob's Pip-Boy. "Jacob I'm here, I'll be at your position in 5 minutes." "Copy that" Jacob said back.

"Everyone get up to the balcony now." Jacob shouted into his radio.

Everyone then crowded on to the balcony. Then the barricades facing the backyard collapsed. Zombie started to stream towards the cornered teens. The dexholders in front of the zombies dropped to one knee and fired. Then the other dexholders started to fire just over the others heads.

**4 Minutes Later...**

"I'm almost out of ammo." Red said and everyone else quickly repeated this too.

Suddenly the Green Pelican appeared right in front of the house. The large drop-ship dropped altitude and swung around to present its rear to the balcony. "Sorry ran into some traffic on the way here." Donovan's voice boomed from the Pelican's speakers.

The doors opened and everyone started getting aboard.

"Ahhhh" Jacob spun around to see Silver, who was the last one in line to get on, get bit in his shoulder.

Jacob hopped off the Pelican and ran to Silver's side and punched a hole through the zombie's skull and dragged him on to the Pelican. The door closed behind Jacob and he belted Silver to a crash seat who passed out from shock.

"What are we going to do with him?" Red spoke as Jacob walked towards the cockpit of the Pelican.

Jacob turned to face the red eyed boy and said "Cure him, what else would we do?"

**Okay another chapter down. Please review I need feedback. Feedback makes me motivated and high motivation means quicker updates.**

**ZombieSlayers out.**


End file.
